


Every raccoon needs its possum

by sildyl



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boy x boy, Boyfriends, Chesglam, Cussing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Sexual, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Short, Slash, Swearing, Teenagers, Wholesome, mlm, multiple themes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sildyl/pseuds/sildyl
Summary: The world was tough and difficult, especially for two teenagers who had to face its obstacles, but... together it was more bearable.(Little one-shots/drabbles about Chesglam. Every chapter is a different story.)
Relationships: Glam | Sebastian/Ches, Glam/Ches, Sebastian/Ches
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Your morning face

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many ideas and prompts for these two, but the texts are so short that I found it absurd to make a new work for every one of them.  
> The title is based on @/clownmonarch (Instagram and Twitter) fanarts! He calls Glam "raccoon" and Ches "possum" and honestly I think it suits them. ♡

The warm sunlight entered through the window of the room illuminating a slight part of it. It was barely dawn and around seven in the morning; neither of the two boys had in mind to get up early, but the light directly hit the blonde's clear eyes, and he couldn't help but wake up.

Glam narrowed his eyes and covered them from the annoying bright light. _'Is it morning already?'_ he thought, he didn't feel like waking up so early. Last night's rehearsal left him completely exhausted, all he wanted to do was rest... and perhaps spend the rest of the day with Ches.

It had been a good number of months since the blonde left his home to go live with Ches. He was still surprised that the brunette accepted him without questioning, he was quite grateful and felt that he could never return everything the black-eyed did for him. Ches was a boy with a heart of gold, Glam considered him as the light that appeared in the midst of all the darkness of his life. Well, that actually sounded a bit far-fetched, however he couldn't not adore someone as good as his friend. He really was a fantastic person and the only one who made him feel loved after long fifteen years.

His thoughts instantly vanished as he felt something — no, someone holding him tight. The light-haired teen turned and lowered his head a little to find a unruly brown hair covering his face and mouth.

It didn't take long for Glam's pale cheeks to turn into a strong crimson. He had both eyes wide open and pupils dilated, while his lips trembled. He could feel his heartbeat speed up, but not so much. Still, seeing Ches hugging him like a stuffed animal caught him off guard. It was rare that he wasn't snoring as he usually did, instead the brunette breathed calmly on the blonde's neck. This caused him chills, how could he not have noticed it before...? It must have been from being in a deep sleep. Anyway, he didn't mind staying like this, hugged by Ches.

It was difficult for him to understand why the brown-haired made him feel such strange things. Everything was... very new to Glam. After all, he had grown accustomed to negative and painful emotions. With Ches, he could feel calm, happy, safe, and was finally convinced that he could trust other people again.

His friend's head weighed on his right arm, so he tried to move it as cautiously as possible to not wake him up. After this, he took a small look at his face.

He had to admitted it, he was rather cute when sleeping. One wouldn't think that he was a disastrous boy and troublemaker seeing him in that state, his expression was the calmest in the world! This was one of the few moments when he could appreciate the calmer side of the black-eyed guy. He didn't snore or drool, he just slept in peace. And that made Glam smile.

"... Adorable..." the blonde whispered to himself.

"Mmhm..." The other boy shook his head and his eyes widened slowly, making Glam startle. Darn, he wish he didn't hear what he just said. "Huh... Glam?"

"M-morning!" exclaimed the aforementioned with a nervous smile drawn on his lips. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Nah, it's alright," His arms kept wrapped around Glam's body, he was too sleepy to realize that he had a tight grip on him. He brought one of his hands up to his eyes to rub them while yawning at the same time. It wasn't until he was wide awake that his face began to heat up. "A-ah! Glam, sorry if I broke one of your ribs, I thought I was embracing a hot girl!"

The blond just rolled his eyes, a sigh escaped from his mouth. It didn't surprise him at all. "That’s okay. It’s pretty early by the way, in case you ask."

Ches completely ignored those words. His two dark squinted orbs observed his friend's pale face, with a frown and a wrinkled nose. "Damn, dude, if you already looked like a zombie, now you look like one who has been shot with twenty bullets."

The taller one merely looked at him blankly, then added, "Very funny Chesnok, you woke up comedian today," he muttered. "You know very well that I sacrifice my hours of sleep so as not to miss any rehearsal. I don't want to bear with Lordi's tantrums."

Ches laughed. He was right, the redhead was impatient and his short temper made that fact worse. "That's how I feel when you scold me, blondie! I already understand why you two really get along, blondies understand each other."

"Lordi is redhead, fool… Go check those eyes… yaaaawn…"

A yawn interrupted the tall teenager's comment, he wouldn't stay awake any longer. His tiredness was stronger than his mind and body, and he needed a break for real. The image of the sleepy boy filled the brunette with tenderness for a few seconds, until he remembered the cause of his tiredness. Was… was he harming Glam? That made him feel a little guilty. Perhaps all of this only affected his friend's health more, and he didn't want that.

"Hey man, go to sleep. You said it's early, right? It'll be the best for you." He tried to sound calm, but his worried tone did not go unnoticed. "I'll tell the others that we're taking a break for two days. I don't accept objections."

"W-wait, two days is a lot!" The blue-eyed man exclaimed nervously. "We're going to delay!"

"Have I not been clear? Go to sleep! Nothing bad will happen, you drama king."

Glam gave up, opposing Ches was useless. Also, he was probably right, sleeping would help him regain his spent energy. So, being calmer, he turned around in that old bed looking for comfort. The mattress already had its years, sleeping on it wasn't very pleasant but he appreciated having a place to lie down.

Suddenly he felt something on top of him, a garment to be more exact. However, he didn't care and kept his eyes closed. He preferred focusing on falling asleep.

"You look adorable in your sleep too, raccoon." Ches placed his green jacket over him as if it were a blanket.

Those words made the blonde's white face turn into a ripe tomato, he almost turned to see the brown-haired, but the sound of the bedroom door closing indicated that he had already left there. Glam couldn't notice the triumphant smile drawn on the shorter boy's mouth.

Shit, he **did** heard what he said.

That day Glam slept for more than twelve whole hours, without forgetting Ches's comment, the warmth of his jacket and his cute morning face.


	2. Messy hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Have you never touched a comb in your sixteen years of life?" The blond replied with slight anger. "Your hair is a mess, you know? You can't ask me to comb your hair all the time, you have to learn to do it on your own!"_
> 
> _Ches just laughed. It was funny when the taller one was behaving in such a serious and motherly manner._
> 
> _"But I'm a metalhead, Glaaaam ... Did you know there are metalheads who don't bathe?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, but you're not one of those," the blond replied. "Lordi would faint if he saw you so untidy, you know him, he worries excessively about his appearance... Which is something you should do."_

Glam knew there were untamed hair, but not like his friend Ches's.

How long had it been? Half an hour? All he knew was that many, many minutes passed.

The comb and the chestnut's tangled locks were mortal enemies. There was no way to style it! He struggled with all his effort to make that wild head of hair look decent, but it was almost impossible.

"Ya' done? This is getting tediou... Aaah!" A groan escaped Ches's mouth after the other's tremendous pull. "Be more careful, imbecile! You're gonna make me bald."

Glam snorted at that comment.

"Have you never touched a comb in your sixteen years of life?" The blond replied with slight anger. "Your hair is a mess, you know? You can't ask me to comb your hair all the time, you have to learn to do it on your own!"

Ches just laughed. It was funny when the taller one was behaving in such a serious and motherly manner.

"But I'm a metalhead, Glaaaam ... Did you know there are metalheads who don't bathe?"

"Yeah, but you're not one of those," the blond replied. "Lordi would faint if he saw you so untidy, you know him, he worries excessively about his appearance... Which is something you should do."

"Lordi is so exaggerated."

Glam didn't continue with the conversation, knowing in advance that they would not reach an agreement. Instead, he keep trying to separate his friend's locks, applying some creams and water at certain times to make it softer.

Regardless of the hair pulling, Ches didn't mind that closeness. He liked the feel of Glam's long, slender fingers running through his hair, gently massaging his head.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with a wide smile. The blue-eyed one had noticed that gesture of his.

"Is there something going on that you look so smiling?" Glam asked curiously.

"Nothing specific, I just want to ease the situation." The serene answers of the opposite couldn't miss. "It's not so bad when you're not about to knock my hair out with your horrible pulls."

"Ah... I'm sorry," the blonde's voice came out almost unintelligible and low, it had the same tone as that of a child scolded by his parents. "I'll try to be more careful, okay?"

Ches rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding, dude. Don't take it seriously, I know you don't mean to hurt me."

Neither of them said anything after that. Another few minutes had passed after the conversation, this time the dark hair didn't put up much resistance; soon he would finish combing it completely.

The comb and the movements of Glam's free hand between Ches's locks felt like caresses. The shorter one could tangle his hair again with the sole purpose of feeling the blond's touch on his head for longer.

In Glam's eyes, Ches looked relaxed, too relaxed. His expression was calm and radiated a peaceful air. He wanted to appreciate him for hours.

The brunette's forehead was quite wide without the bandana and the bangs covering it, this was the first time that the blue-eyed guy noticed that little detail. Or maybe it wasn't that wide after all and it just felt that way because it was seen from above.

However, an impulse went through Glam's entire body; the light skin of his cheeks turned crimson from that stupid idea in his head.

And, without thinking, the pale teenager leaned up to his friend's forehead, placing his lips on it.

Glam unconsciously gave Ches a kiss on the forehead, and his already flushed face rose in tone as he realized what he had just done.

"Aaahh! I, uhm...! I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, i-it must be the excessive sleepiness that makes me do these stupid things!"

The dark-haired guy was perplexed, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Why had Glam kissed him so suddenly?

He brought two of his fingers to his forehead, touching the exact spot where he had received the kiss. His heart began to beat frantically, coloring his face in the same way as the other boy.

"Haha... Heavens Glammy, I know I'm irresistible, don't worry. If you wanted to give me a kiss so bad, you just had to ask me."

The aforementioned frowned even more embarrassed. He was making fun of him! Although, truth be told, that wasn't weird coming from Ches...

"Don't make me that face, Glam... you'll make me cry..." he added, being obviously sarcastic. "But you missed, it's further down."

Glam looked at Ches in confusion. "Down? What do you mean?"

"This, pay attention."

The brunette got up from his place, turning around to face the taller one. He gave a small mischievous laugh, and with one of his hands he grabbed Glam's neck, bringing his lips close to his.

The blue-eyed teen widened his eyes in surprise and couldn't help but jump a little at that sudden kiss. Still, he didn't want to part.

Glam placed his hands, one still holding the comb, on his friend's shoulders... Was friend even the right word?

It didn't take long for them to part, and their eyes had met gazing at each other with deep endearment and affection. A romantic feeling that neither of them had been able to perceive until now.

"Ches... what... what time is it, by the way...?"

It had nothing to do with the situation, but the brunette looked at the clock.

"Uhh... Five o'clock."

Five o'clock. Five o'clock! How terrible, they were getting late!

"Damn, it can't be five o'clock! Ches, I haven't gotten ready yet and we're supposed to get there at half past five!"

Ches let out a long and exasperated sigh, because he knew perfectly well that they would be late like many previous situations, and once again they would receive a sermon longer than the bible from his friend Lordi.

"Damn, man."


End file.
